Catching Up
by Jelly Beans Galore
Summary: Of all of the places, he had to come there. After a break-up, Serena and Darien talk at a cafe.


Serena closed her eyes. She wiggled her toes in her new blue tennis shoes (She was singing a little song in her head—"'Cause I've got my new blue teeeeeennis shoes and I'm gonna have fun tonight!"), trying to warm them up in the cooling October weather. She was seriously considering riding the bus to this café in the winter because if it was this cold now . . . . She probably wouldn't though. Serena hated the bus, and she hated changing her habits, one of which would be getting up earlier to catch it. Any later and she'd be late for class. Besides, this was how she got her daily exercise.

The door chimed as it opened. Serena opened her eyes out of habit. They continued drifting apart until she was gaping.

"Of all of the places," she groaned, pulling her hood up over her head. Sure, it was a small town, but he knew this was _her_ café! She'd been the one to bring him here in the first place.

Serena stared as he approached the counter. Her cheeks heated up as her eyes thoroughly examined him. She absolutely loved that shirt on him. Sometimes, after they'd fallen asleep on the couch watching TV and it was too late for her to go back to her apartment (waking up Amy was not a good idea), he'd let her wear it as pajamas. Stop! Serena shouldn't have been doing that. She needed to stop thinking about him. He brushed his dark bangs back out of pattern as he ordered his coffee. He dug in his jean pockets for change to pay, coming up a bit short, if she could judge from the way he was speaking. Serena habitually reached for her purse. The barista waved him off, putting a few coins in there herself. He thanked her and turned to the seats. He caught Serena's stare (Crap! She'd been hoping he wouldn't see her and walk by) and smiled, walking swiftly to the other chair in the two person seat by the window.

"Hey, Rena."

Serena smiled awkwardly. "Darien."

She stared at her feet through the glass table, leaving a whole in the conversation. She sipped her hot chocolate, prompting Darien to drink his coffee.

"It's good," he offered, shifting in his seat. "Best coffee in town."

Serena nodded.

"You look good," he said. Serena raised her eyes up all the way to look directly at his face. His eyes were so beautiful. Of all the days she had to see him, it had to be one Darien opted out of his standard sunglasses. Serena had been the one to convince that people liked to see people's eyes when they talked.

Apparently ex-girlfriends didn't apply.

She muttered, "You too."

"Thanks. But you look better." He winked with one of his beautiful eyes—friendly! It was only friendly, she told herself.

She could have groaned. Serena had known him for years—six to be exact. Four had been spent teasing her. Those four cold have been spent so much better. And _now_ he chose to be nice to her. She couldn't hate him. She couldn't have hated him anyway. Serena knew what a great guy Darien was.

Serena exhaled slowly through her nose to keep from sighing. When Alan had left her for Ann, he never gave her another thought. He'd brush by her, not saying a word. If Darien had acted like that, it would have been better. Serena narrowly stopped herself from wincing. Darien had comforted her after she was rudely dumped. (Dumped? Ha! If a break-up was needed, she was still dating him.) That's when Serena had fallen. Anyway, then Diamond after him (Alan, not Darien) was dumped by Serena, so he didn't count. He was creepy and just a fill-in for _him_.

Serena looked back at Darien. Why did he want to do this? She didn't want to want him anymore. Why was he staring at her so intently? Why . . . hadn't either of them said anything in a long time?

Darien stood up and tossed his empty coffee cup in the trash can. "I've got to go. I'm on my break."

Serena nodded. She had no other words. Softly, she replied, "Yeah."

Darien leaned down and wrapped his arms around her back. She tried not to stiffen, not to hug him back. If she hugged him back, it wouldn't be platonic. She might accidentally (only because she was used to doing it! She was over him, really!) pull him in and . . . . Serena blinked. She couldn't tear up in front of him.

He was still smiling. He seemed as oblivious as ever. "How about we meet again sometime? Your number hasn't changed, has it? We have a lot to catch up on. Oh, and can you tell Lita and Raye I said hi? I see Amy around campus, and Mina seems to be everywhere. Mall, Wal-Mart, Payless—any store, you name it. Well, maybe excepting hardware stores."

He laughed and she tried to muster up one.

She couldn't meet up with him again! Serena was still in shambles over this one and no matter how much she wanted to go, she'd just want another and another . . . .

Why? Why? Why?

The blonde waved as Darien walked away. Her phone buzzed in her pocket. She pulled it out. The words echoed in her mind.

_We still on for Saturday?_

Serena winced. That singer was such a nice guy, but he was no Darien. She didn't know if they could ever be "on". She watched through the window as Darien hurried past her window back to his part-time job. He hated that job. He used to tell her that all the time. It didn't pay good either. She'd ask why he didn't quit. He'd never quite answer.

"Of all the places," she mutter, masking a sob in her hand.

**I was at my mom's work today and she always keeps the radio on. So this song came on ("Why Ya Wanna" by Jana Kramer, if you're wondering) and it got stuck in my head, so when I got home and I kept listening to it. And now, the aftermath of a break-up between Serena and Darien, heavily inspired by the song.**

**Their break-up was one of those "But we can still be friends" ones. Obviously, Serena isn't quite over him, but it's been about a month. Seiya is asking her out; she might go. Darien is being nice, trying to hold a conversation. I actually don't know what is going on is brain. Maybe he wants to get back together, maybe he really wants to be friends. I don't know. It's your choice.**


End file.
